Phantom Hacker
by The-Jester-098
Summary: Putting it bluntly this is discontinued. You're welcome to take up this idea, but you must say the idea was given by, "The-Jester-098"
1. Hello, Chicago

**Hello to my attempt at a one-shot. I wrote a story some time ago and quite frankly it was awful.**

**So I am now going to be trying to write something in that will hopefully be much better than the previously mentioned one-shot. **

**All types of reviews are accepted but please bear in mind I am a young ( 15 ) amateur writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Watch Dogs.**

**Flashbacks will be in italics if any.**

**'thinking'**

**"Talking"**

At 11:05 PM A young man wearing a black trench coat with a drawing of a hand made out of blood on the back, Long black combat pants, combat boots, a Kevlar vest under the trench coat, and a black and flexible long sleeve shirt under the Kevlar can be seen walking what would seem aimlessly through the dark dimly lit streets of Chicago. Upon closer inspection of his face you would see malicious brown eyes that radiated hatred, a small nearly unnoticeable full beard, and a smile on his face that promised destruction and bloodshed.

Moving swiftly through the crowded streets and into a small abandoned alley save for a small black cat and myself I take out my smartphone and open a custom named program called: Darkness.

When the program opens it shows a screen with only one option. Begin. Pressing the button I hear the sound of the closest light source flicker off, followed by a generator exploding, and finally all lights are out.

The sounds of tires screeching assault my ears as I hear many people begin gasping, screaming, and some crying. The smell of smoke hits my nostrils and the crackling of fire can be heard as some cars begin to start setting ablaze. I take a small glance behind me and see the beautiful fire and chaos I had caused.

I watched a little boy begin to crawl out of a turned over car, and the window facing where the rear of a car should be on a road. He was about to make it as he can be heard choking out, "Mommy!" as another driver who was too blinded to see what was ahead of him slams his car full force into the boy and the car he was in. Small bits of brain, flesh, and a full arm land aimlessly on the streets.

I could only let out a dark and twisted grin as I hear some people with eyes already adjusted to the darkness enough to see the boy die scream out in horror.

-Outside one of the many TV stores with the news on. 15 minutes later.-

Many sighs of relief are heard as the power comes back on and as one of the larger TVs flicker to life, and begins to play an emergency news broadcast showing some random female reporter, "Live just moments ago all of Chicago suffered a massive blackout. The hacker or hackers responsible have been traced by CTOS just now and all available police are converging on their position. We go live to Roy Campbell now," the woman says as the TV switches to a male reporter outside a 24/7 museum.

"Hello citizens of Chicago. I'm with Police Sergeant Richard Cross just outside of the Morbid Fascinations Art Museum," the male reporter begins with the police SGT beside him, "Sergeant what can you tell us about the situation?"

"Well we have every possible escape route blocked off as we speak and SWAT is going to be arriving shortly. We believe the hacker is affiliated with DedSec, so we're taking many pre-cautions. We have armed policemen and women at the ready as we as I said wait for SWAT." The SGT said looking right into the camera.

-With our protagonist inside the museum-

"Sir, I have found 3 possible escape routes, but the blackout has left me at 10% power. I can at the max activate 2 steam pipes or 1 and 5 small other devices. " The AI that was integrated into my smartphone told me as it shown me an overhead view of my location. Detailing to me where the police where now and where they are heading in this exact moment.

There was a steam pipe right outside the front which would injure and kill many of the officers outside. But buy me time. The only other useful pipe was just outside a door to my right that lead to more units. Hitting them both I hear two loud explosions and bolt out the door to my right.

I see two turned over police cars and all the units lay crushed under them. I take off running as fast as my legs will carry me and hop onto and over the car to my left and into a street, and straight ahead of me I notice a small diner that was open as the police from the front that survived begin firing at me.

Making it inside the small dinner I notice the backdoor and quickly go through it, ending up in a alleyway I began to run aimlessly for a good 25 minutes. I jammed the CTOS scans long enough for me to get out of the area, and the cops lost track of me about 5 minutes ago. Although they're still searching for me.

Climbing up and over a fence and picking open the window of a house on my left and entering the house. I open my smartphone and begin hacking into the news stations. After a good 5 minutes I can now at will black out the screen and do as I wish.

-At the store with the TVs on the news again-

"Officers are thinking of conducting a district wide se-" *static* …..

…..

*The static begins to fade away*

"He-"

"Hello, Chicago," A disrupted demonic altered voice begins speaking through the news stations.

"You can call me Phantom. I was the one who caused the blackout tonight, and I have a message for a few select people," The voice states as murmurs around the store are heard.

"Dear, Aiden Pierce, DedSec, Blume, and Bone. Yes, Bone, you heard me correctly. I know of you. I'm going to show this city a new breed of Hacker. I'm going to re-define cyber-terrorism. All of you have a potential chance of stopping me. Well, actually Blume has none. But I will be cutting off their feet, and forcing them on their knees. At the end of tomorrow if I am not stopped 100 people will die. The next 200. Then 300. You understand." The voice spoke. Citizens began to panic, people we're screaming that Blume is not protecting us, and other panic induced comments.

"And If you want to stop me. You'll have to kill me. And if you want to join me. You'll have to find me."

The demonic voice's connection ended as the reporters came back pale and shaking slightly in fear knowing their lives are at stake.

The first day of chaos was upon them.

**I apologize to any that find this awful. I gave it my best. That's all I can do.**

**For any other amateur writers near my age if you say my story is just pathetic I challenge you to make a better one. I have much respect for serious writers I don't know how you do this shit. I lose creativity after time and can't think of a way to lengthen the story.**

**Review. Give advice or flame whatever you wish. I hope at least someone liked this.**


	2. Get up!

**Welcome to Chapter two of Phantom Hacker. I received one good review and no others so I'm hoping that means you all like this. Anyway on with the show.**

_Flashbacks if any_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Two large explosions echo through 4 blocks of Chicago as 11 Police officers die, and 5 become injured. _

_-Sergeant TPV- (Third Person View)_

_'Agh! Son of a bitch!' The Sergeant can be heard screaming out in agony as his left leg is blown off, and his arms as well. _

_He would be dead if the steam wasn't so hot it didn't burn the open wounds enough to stop the bleeding. He and the reporter had the luck of standing right on the pipe as The Hacker triggered it. _

_Cries of pain and yells for their mothers can be heard from the other police officers that are injured. The ones that died lay unrecognizable as their bones and guts are splayed across the street._

_As the police Sergeant slowly crawls his way away from the carnage many civilians come to his aid, and carry him to the side of the street as the ambulance arrives._

_"Sir, you're going to be alright!" One of the medics tells him as they lay him on a gurney, and load him into the back of the ambulance, and they begin going to the nearest ER. _

_30 minutes into the drive Death comes for the Sergeant._

_ "Alright let's start blood transfusions ASAP, and- Shit! Heart rate dropping! Get me a defibrillator!"_

_-SGT FPV-_

_The lights inside the ambulance become a blur to me as I watch the beautiful world outside go by, and I can't help but think back to my son. He and my wife were out tonight._

_-Some point in time. 5:30AM-_

_I hear the sounds of small, growing, and excited feet race down their bedroom stairs as my little boy comes into view, "Hey Bud, What're you so excited about? I hear most kids your age hate school," I say to my son as he comes into view. He has sun blond hair combed down neatly, a blue T-Shirt, Jeans, and a medium sized backpack on him with a sticker of one of his favorite cartoons. Circlepants or something like that he called it. And it seems he's wearing his new grey sneakers. _

_"I'm gonna ask Maria to the dance, Dad!" He exclaims with excitement in his eyes, and he would look like a ball of radioactive sunshine._

_"Really? Well aren't you a little young to have a girlfriend? You are only 8." I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice._

_"No, I'm grown up! Me and Maria are gonna be together you'll see!" He exclaimed indignantly while pouting and arms crossed._

_"It's Maria and I, Carson. Didn't you pay attention in language class?" I asked him, as my voice became serious. He better be paying attention in class._

_"Um.. I was drawing," He began to explain as my eyes narrowed, and he quickly sped up. "I was drawing my really cool crime fighting Dad!" He said so fast I almost didn't hear him._

_"Well I guess this once I'll let it slide." I told him as I smile made its way to both our lips._

_"Richard Cross! Did you just let our son get away with not paying attention in class?" I heard my wife yelling at me._

_The sound of the school bus gave my son the excuse to bolt out the door. The traitor._

_"Richard!" I hear my wife yell again. This is going to be a long day._

_The world around me begins to fade as I hear a loud thump._

_"Clear!" Thump._

_"Don't you die on your family, Cross! Clear!"_

_I watch as they shock my heart back to life again, and again._

_"Clear!" _

_*Shock*_

_I hear the heart rate monitor slowly begin to turn back to normal._

_"Stabilized. Start the transfusions, inject 4MG of Morphine, and alert Cross's family-"_

_"Hello, Chicago." A disrupted demon altered voice begins speaking, and I hear it as if it's whispering down my neck. _

_I turn my head a bit, and hope it lets me hear the disrupted voice even just a bit better than now._

_"You can call me Phantom. I was the one who caused the blackout tonight, and I have a message for a few select people." My hearing begins to fail me and my vision goes dark, as three words repeat over and over in my head. _

_"Call me Phantom. Call me Phantom."_

_-The Bunker. With a angry Bone-_

"Fuck this cocksucking, parentless, old, ugly, and lobotomized piece of shit that calls himself Phantom!" T-Bone screamed out in the Bunker as he threw a computer angrily at one of the walls.

"Calm down, Kenny! This isn't helping!" I yell at him as turns to me, and pointing he yells again

"Shut the fuck up, Aiden! You don't know this bastard like I do! He's ruthless, cold, heartless, and he's a fucking nut-job! He's killed countless families and he's even for a time been a fucking cannibal! He's not as good as me at hacking but he sure as Hell came close when we first met! Aiden, he could be better than us now for all we know!" He yelled, as he began taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I have a fix on his location! He's where that weird toilet statue is." Clara yelled out.

"Toilet statue? That blue glowing statue I met my old partner at?" I asked her with a lot of confusion.

"Ya that place." She said as she updated my GPS, and gave me the best route to him.

"Alright Aiden, let's nab this bastard!" Raymond yelled already heading up the stairs, and with a sigh I began following him.

-At the location. Aiden POV-

"T-bone go check the west side I'll check around the statue then we both check the East. Alright?"

I ask him as he only gives a nod in response, and starts walking down the street, as he begins profiling people.

Heading up the stairs to main area of the statue I start profiling people as well.

'Lisa O'hara, Michael Fade, Johnathan Crane, Jack Napier, Will-'

This process continues for a hour before my phone begins beeping. I have a text message.

"Under the statue, Aiden" From- Anonymous.

With a slow pace I walk towards the statue, and I put my right hand on my Spec-Ops as I near it.

*Buzz…Buzz*

*Buzz…Buzz*

I look around on the floor until I see a small phone, and it's being called. Picking it up, answering it, and putting it to my ear I start speaking, "Hello?"

"Don't move, Aiden. Unless of course you don't want to see Nicky and Jackson again." The new voice tells me, and it's a demonic altered voice of course.

"What do you want?" I ask him, as I try to not let on to the worry in my heart.

"Well, Aiden what I want is to kill people. I love to do it. As I said if you don't stop me I'll kill 100. I reset the death toll by the way. Thsoe officers don't count. You see, Aiden, your mistake was rushing out here, and not planning for a trap or anything of the sort. Now don't worry I'm not going to harm Nicky or the boy. I don't care about them. But I am going to harm you in time. I feel like you've forgotten you bleed like everyone else, Aiden. So I'm going to remind you of the fact we all bleed the same." The demonic voice says, as I hear a loud bang, and for a moment. I only stand there. I stood perfectly still as I looked down at my chest, and I watched as a shot dead center on my heart leak out a fountain of blood.

*Static…*

The TVs around the statue begin playing a message.

"Aiden Pierce, Feel honored to of died by my hand. One down and ninety-nine to go!" The cyber-terrorist known as Phantom exclaims. Voice still disrupted but not hiding the obvious joy in his voice.

The TVs return to normal as T-Bone rushes towards his partner.

"Aiden! Come on brother get up! Get up!"

-END-

**Aiden can die just as easy as anyone else. I wanted to show that for future chapters. I am going to turn this into a story thanks to one reviewer that gave me the balls to do this.**

**Thank you, Velvetpru'd.**

**And may you all have a goodnight or day.**

** -Sincerely, The Clown Prince of Crime/Jester**


	3. Old friends

**Been way to long since I've updated, and I'm sorry**

"Get up! Aiden!"

A resounding slap is heard throughout The Bunker.

"Wh- What I'm up!" Aiden basically screamed as he bolted from the small cot he lay in.

Glaring up at his good friend Raymond he asks, "What is it? Did you get a fix on the self-proclaimed, "Cyber-Terrorist." Ray?"

Sighing, as he walks to his desk T-Bone replies, "No, but you were sweating pretty damn bad, Aiden, and you started shaking so I decided to wake ya up."

Giving only a small nod in reply Aiden stands up, and walks over to Clara, and sees her fast asleep, and the computer she works on off for once. Letting out a sigh he takes out his phone, and begins searching for the Cyber Terrorist himself, but mid search he hears hearing a loud bang, and finally remembers the dream of him dying at the statue.

Shrugging it off, and ruling it as simple anxiety he glances down, and continuing his search for the Hacker he sits down next to Clara, and tries to initiate small talk with Kenny, "So you hear about Blume's new invention?" he asks as he swings his chair towards Kenny, and glances up for a small second.

The sound of continuous clicking is heard, as without even taking his eyes of the computer he was currently on he replies, "Yep, they said it's suppose to allow a continuous CTOS scan from all cameras in the city, including webcams, traffic cams, cop cams, cellphone cams, and just the regular cameras everywhere above us." Ending with a small shrug.

"If they actually do it you think we could access the records, and find the Hacker, and or block ourselves from being scannable?" Aiden asks obviously a bit worried of the possible device.

"Not that I know of, but the head of their IT department is on the Hacker's ass, and I she's got a serious grudge for hackers." Kenny replied, as he threw Aiden a small dossier.

Opening the dossier Aiden saw the girls name was unknown, but she was nicknamed, "The Angel" for being able to single handedly save 23 citizens, as a small team from DedSec assaulted a Blume building.

Reading through her details he saw:

Age: 23

Sex: Female

Race: Caucasian

Height: 5'6

Weight: 117lbs

Description: Agent is seen mostly on-duty with a long black sleeve shirt, blue torn jeans, white shoes, a cross necklace, and a small black armband on her right arm.

Agent has black ear length hair, green eyes, and pale complexion.

Mental State: Target has shown little care, or any emotion at all while interrogating, as she uses means that cause pain of such depth it would seem impossible to not breakdown.

She is a quiet, and distant person in the staff lounge, and has been seen staring at other's phones in a worried daze.

Background: Agent was born and raised here in Chicago, and has revealed to us that at the age of 12 a small group of Hackers had hacked into her parents bank accounts, and stolen everything.

The family was left broke she said, and evicted from their small apartment. To get by her Father sold small doses of meth once a week, and the Mother left them with a male she was cheating on her spouse with.

The Agent shown little care when describing her past, but never divulged more besides the above.

Final verdict: Emotionally troubled, but a rational, and strategic mind.

-Jack Napier, recruitment .

"When did Blume get a IT department?" Aiden wondered aloud, as he kept reading her file.

**At a random Pharmacy - 12:30 AM**

"Open 247/7" A small sign outside said, as the feared Blume IT Head nicknamed, "The Angel." Walked in, as the small bell above the door rang out alerting the store owner of her entrance.

Walking into one of the aisles hunting for some Advil, she groans in pain at the migraine she has.

"God, dammit where's the Advil!" she mutters to herself, as she keeps searching for the object of her desire.

"Here" a quite muffled voice replies, as she feels the heat of another body next to her, and sees a tall man with his arm outstretched offering her the Advil she was looking for.

Glancing up at the man, she instantly notices his getup, and she instantly felt afraid of him, as something about him screamed, "Enemy."

The man wore a black hoodie, black jeans, black shoes, and the bottom half of a mask, as it was tied tightly around his skull.

Carefully taking the Advil from the man, she mutters a small thank you, as she stood there awkwardly.

"Aren't you the woman that saved all those people from a DedSec attack awhile back, and you were awarded the nickname of The Angel?" the male asked her suddenly.

Nodding as a reply she tried to make a break for it, and walk to the door, but the man's left hand firmly gripping her shoulder stopped her, as she slowly turned to him, and gave him a look that would freeze Hell over.

Seemingly unaffected the man with his free hand lowers the face mask, and gives her a predatory grin, as he also shows many scars on his lower face he says, "What a sad, and troubled past you have, Samantha. " in a grim voice.

Her body would freeze up. No, one knew her name. She hasn't told a soul her name in over 6 years…

"Who are you?" She grounded out angrily.

Smiling sadly the man simply gives her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder, and says, "You'll see me again soon, and you have before actually."

Glaring daggers at the man she raises her foot in the air slightly, and slams it roughly onto his foot, as he grunts and laughs a small bit.

"Don't worry, Sam." He said as he still had a smile of pure sorrow etched onto his face, as he let go of my shoulder, and left the Pharmacy.

Still glaring at the door he left out of, I almost forgot something important.

He knew my name.

-With the Antagonist outside the Pharmacy-

"Shit!" he mutters annoyed under his breath, as he hears the doors behind him burst open, but before the person chasing him could even get close he was bolting it through the streets.

Hearing a girl screaming profanities at him from behind, he glances back, and sees the girl he talked to in the Pharmacy.

Sadly that small glace was a very stupid, and costly decision.

Thud..

A crunching sound is heard, as he lets out a scream in pain.

When he glanced behind him to see the girl he failed to notice the car coming straight for him on his left, and from that it rammed into him, and broke one of his legs.

Blood oozing out of his leg, he weakly begins to crawl away.

Hearing some footsteps behind him, he doesn't dare turn, but he suddenly feels an immense amount of pain, as the girl his crushing his broken leg with her foot.

"Damn, You…" he grunts out, as she lifts her boot up, and slams it full force onto his skull knocking him out.

-Unknown location and time-

'It hurts… So much… Where am I, What hurts, and am I alive?' Phantom thought to himself.

"You're finally awake!" A feminine voice yelled out. He had no idea what the room around him looked like, nor her, as a bag was over his head.

But he knew he was suspended from the ceiling, and that he wasn't getting out of these chains without help.

"You're a very cocky man.. And it cost you greatly, Johnathan." The female voice said.

Johnathan's body would turn pale, and his heart beat rising.

He begins shaking his head no, and each turn shaking his head faster and faster until he seemed as if he was losing his mind.

'I knew she seemed familiar when I went through her records…' he grimly thought. Yes, he knew Samantha, and she hated him. She would always hate him. They were old friends, and for a small second they may have wanted more, but now she was his enemy, and he hers.

The bag being ripped off his head, he would notice he's in a small white room, with blood stains along the walls, floor, and ceiling.

Now being able to see, he would stare right into his old friend's eyes, as she says. "Now, John. Let's get started." And picks up a small needle, and holds it in front of his right eye.

**If I introduced the new OC badly, forgive me.**

**Not use to doing such, and again I am sorry for the seriously shitty update time.**

**A have a lot of shit going on right now, so bear with me.**


End file.
